The Older Sister
by Skye
Summary: Magiranger: When Yamazaki is disappointed in how things are going with Kai, another Ozu sibling steps in. Houka/Yamazaki


_Note: From girlshy on lj's list of pairings/requests. Post-series. Spoilers apply. FLUFF._

**The Older Sister**

"Guess who?" Yamazaki Yuka heard a familiar voice behind her say as her eyes were covered.

"Of course," Yuka began, a grin coming to her face. "It's Houka-san."

Sunlight once again came around Yuka's eyes, and then Houka sure enough appeared in front of her. The pink clad girl looked very cheerful, but also hesitant. "Sorry, Yamazaki-san! I know that I'm late making it here. A little something came up."

Yuka nodded. Houka might seem flighty in nature to others, but Yuka knew her girlfriend had greater responsibilities. Although for some reason she needed to keep this a secret, Yuka had figured it out long ago. Houka was the pink magician she had both seen and heard of, performing various heroic acts all around the city. Her younger brother, Kai, had accidentally given himself away when rescuing Yuka, and after that, it wasn't difficult for her to figure out how his four color-coded siblings corresponded with the rest of the team. She always figured Kai would tell her when the time came, but it never did. And now he was gone, likely to somewhere else that needed him more.

But Houka had stayed. She had been there for Yuka when Kai was nowhere to be found. Yuka remembered that day. It had been a day when Kai was supposed to be home. Yuka had gone out of her way to come visit, but the eldest Ozu brother had let her know that Kai wouldn't be coming. Keeping her composure, Yuka soon left the Ozu household. That was when Houka had met her, apparently on her way back home. "Yamazaki-san. What's wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong," Yuka had been quick to say. Of course she didn't want to share her disappointment with someone she then barely knew, especially seeing as she was Kai's sister.

"Ah! I know. Kai, right? He couldn't make it back today. That's it, right?"

"Kind of," Yuka had muttered.

Houka had sighed, putting her arm around Yuka. "That dolt. He knows nothing about what to do when it comes to love. He's never even taken you on a date, has he?"

"Oh, no, I don't even think our relationship is like that," Yuka said, taken by surprise with Houka's directness, in both words and actions.

"Right. As the older sister, I'll have to correct this. Yamazaki-san, today you can be my date. All day! How does that sound? Good, right?"

"No, it's fine, really."

"Yamazaki-san, you had no other plans for today, right?"

"No, not really..."

"So we can go together! How about an amusement park. That's fun, right?" Houka had said.

Yuka had then been dragged along on one of Houka's inane outings. It turned out to be just what she needed. As they went along, on rides, playing games, and buying sweets, Yuka began to enjoy herself before she even realized it. Although she had been pushed into going on the outing, it ended up cheering her up much more than a Sunday at sulking home alone would have. And of course it was just a friendly outing, one with two women. It wasn't else, nothing strange of course, at least Yuka had thought at first.

At some point near the end of the day, Houka had said to her, "I'm glad to see it again."

"What's that?"

Houka then pushed a few stray hairs away from Yuka's face. "Yamazaki-san's smile," she had responded.

At the time it happened too quickly to think about it first. Houka leaned forward, closing her eyes, and gave Yuka a brief, even subtle to the outsider's eyes, kiss. Afterwards, Yamazaki felt a sense of elation, giving herself a moment to be happy before she actually thought of why she was happy. "Onee-san! We..."

"Ah! Sorry!" Houka had said loudly, turning her back to Yuka. "The best dates end in a kiss. I wanted Yamazaki-san to experience that too. It was nothing, just a gesture."

"Oh, I see," Yuka had replied quietly.

"That is," Houka had said loudly, turning back to face Yuka. "Unless Yamazaki-san wants it to be more. What do you say? Do you like me? Maybe we could try another date?"

"I think I'd like that," Yuka had said. A smile soon returned to her face, much to Houka's glee.

Their relationship had developed since then. Though Yuka would certainly be too awkward to talk about it, Houka had become her girlfriend. Today Yuka wasn't sure where Houka would take her, but was just happy to be together with her, even if it was aimless journey. They went shopping, to dinner, and eventually ended up sitting together on a bench. "Houka-san, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course not," Houka said.

"I am happy to be with you... But... I always wondered, what made you choose me? Your brothers have said that you've had a lot of loves before me..."

"Yamazaki-san is the only one now!" Houka assured.

"I wasn't doubting it. But, why is it me?"

Houka pulled Yuka close. "Yamazaki-san, I realized a long time ago that I was in love with your passion. I guess it was that day, our first date, that I realized I was also in love with you."

"Houka-san..." Yuka said, touched by her honest emotion.

Houka let go, then stood up. "Well, now where should we go?"

Yuka stood up to follow her. No matter where it was, her time with Houka was heavenly.


End file.
